Storyshift
Storyshift is an Undertale AU created by voltrathelively on Reddit. Like Underswap, it involves some characters changing places role-wise with others while keeping their original personalities. What makes Storyshift unique, though, is that the characters are "shifted" in pairs into other pairs' roles, as opposed to with each other, such as Sans having Asgore's role and Papyrus having Toriel's role, while still keeping their original personalities, and relationships intact. There's also some modifications to the story that puts a twist on the original Undertale canon. About the AU Storyshift is said to possibly include other shifts, depending on Voltra's motivation. Some have theorized how the shifts were made, as in everything were changed on this Universe but there is nothing said canonically. A shift will show the Neutral, Pacifist and Genocide routes before proceeding to the next shift. Only the ten "major" characters, excluding Frisk, have their roles shifted, unless changed in another shift. [https://www.reddit.com/r/Storyshift/comments/48o6j7/storyshift_shift_one_segments/ Read the full story, here...] Changes General * Worn Dagger and Heart Locket are replaced with the Prop Chainsaw and the Hair Clip. * The weapons from Undertale are obtained in different locations than before. * Lilac is the soul color for curiosity. * Shyren's agent is Undyne's manager, and a minor character in the Hotland arc. Characters * Flowey is replaced with a new flower called "Boogie." * Papyrus is the caretaker of the RUINS. He went to the RUINS originally to scatter dust. * Alphys hangs out in the RUINS at times, wearing a sheet. It's currently unknown if Papyrus even notices her. She still likes anime though, and will try to show you some if you go to her house. * Chara is the calm, older sibling of Asriel. They like chocolate. * Asriel just wants to LARP with Frisk and Chara via Humans and Monsters. He thinks that by convincing Frisk to stay, he may be able to find a way to get his parents back together. * Toriel is head of the Royal Guard, and estranged (but not divorced) wife of Asgore. * Asgore is the Royal Scientist, the modifier of Undyne, and estranged (but not divorced) husband of Toriel. * Undyne is the cyborg star of the Underground, although by the time of Undyne Umbra's boss fight, she has quit. She has a crush on Alphys. * Sans is king of the Underground. * Napstablook was a good cousin of Mettacrit before they died. Napstablook died from sadness after the loss of Mettacrit when they went to the Surface. * Mettacrit narrates the game and has helped to carry out a plan to communicate with the surface. Trivia * Undyne has robotic features because she was injured after lifting the CORE when she was younger. * Storyshift currently has no official soundtrack. * Storyshift was the first AU to use the "sprite comic" formula. * Storyshift was the AU to popularize the type of Switch Up AUs to not swap character personalities. If it was the first remains unknown. * Chara's secret room has a picture of Chara with a pair of twins. These twins are heavily implied to be Lucas and Claus from Mother 3. * Contrary to popular belief, Asriel wears a bandanna, not a scarf. * The name "Mettacrit" is a pun on the media review website Metacritic, as Napstablook's name is a pun on the music subscription service Napster. Unconfirmed Some elements had not been shown yet. * It is currently unknown if Boogie has a photoshop form. * The true name is now Shifty, which according to Voltra, does not mean anything. For who Shifty is remains unconfirmed. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Serious Category:Comic